


Always

by Amuly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius won’t stand for that kind of language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Sirius winced as Remus touched his wand to the cut above his eyebrow. The amber-eyed man’s expression was pained as he muttered a healing charm; Sirius felt the abrasion close itself up. Through the pain, Sirius tried to force some levity. “Role reversal, eh? Usually I’m the one doing this.”

Remus’ pressed-thin lips and tight eyes made clear his displeasure with Sirius. He sighed, smoothing fingertips over the new skin. “Why do you insist on being so daft sometimes?”

Remus pushed a pain potion to his mouth, and Sirius obliged, swallowing it down uncomplainingly. “It was for you.”

A long-suffering sigh escaped Remus’ lips. “You didn’t have-”

“They called you that word!” Against protesting bruises and newly healed bones, Sirius pushed himself upright. His hand shot out and grabbed Remus’ wrist. “That muggle word, the ‘f’ word for…blokes like us.” Remus’ eyes remained tired – not at all proud or pleased like Sirius thought they might be.

“How about a bit of prudence, next time?” Sirius frowned, not understanding what Remus meant. “Apparate out. Run.”

Sirius pulled Remus close, turning in so he could smell his boyfriend’s hair, feel the skin of his neck beneath his lips as he whispered: “Never.”


End file.
